pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pacific Rim (DVD)
Pacific Rim was released October 15, 2013 on DVD and Blu-Ray.Pacific Rim DVD release date set All three physical releases (DVD, Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray 3D) are available for purchase on Amazon.com and other online retails stores.'Pacific Rim' Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D Up for Pre-Order! The 3D "Ultimate Edition" Blu-Ray was released on the same date as well. Release Information Prior to the film's release, Guillermo del Toro stated that there were over thirty minutes of deleted content that had been removed from the film. This content was to be released exclusively on Blu-Ray.Guillermo del Toro Talks PACIFIC RIM, Why They Used the RED EPIC & Didn’t Do 3D; Reveals Blu-ray Will Have 30 Minutes of Deleted Scenes During the theatrical run of the film, HighDefDigest.com announced the film was available for pre-order on Amazon.com. In an later interview with del Toro, the director stated that there would be no director's cut. "This is my director’s cut. There will not be an extended cut right now, we’re not planning on it".Guillermo Del Toro On What You Can And Can’t Expect From The Pacific Rim DVD, Blu-Ray And Sequel. del Toro stated that because of the shrinking DVD and Blu-Ray market, the special features for Pacific Rim won't be as extravagant as his previous home video releases. "If you buy a Sideshow maquette or you buy a DVD or a Blu-ray, I can guarantee you I put many personal hours of effort into it. I didn’t delegate it, I supervised every piece of merchandising that is significant." He originally planned on releasing the film on home video with multiple deleted and alternate scenes that included three different endings of the film.GUILLERMO DEL TORO SAYS “NO” TO DIRECTOR’S CUTThe Badass Interview: Guillermo del Toro Gets Spoilery On PACIFIC RIM On October 1, 2013, Pacific Rim and its subsequent special features were released on iTunes.com for download.iTunes.com: Guillermo del Toro - Pacific Rim The following week, October 15, 2013, the film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray. 4K Blu-Ray Release December 29, 2015, news regarding a Blu-Ray release of Pacific Rim surfaced on Blu-ray.com.Pacific Rim 4K UHDPacific Rim 4K The Blu-Ray was released October 4, 2016. Special Features :The following is a list of supplementary content featured on the home video release of Pacific Rim. Differences in the release are denoted below. DVD Disc One *Feature Film *Audio Commentary by Guillermo Del Toro Disc Two *Focus Points: **A Film by Guillermo del Toro **A Primer on Kaiju and Jaegers **Intricacy of Robot Design **Honoring the Kaiju Tradition **Goth-Tech **Ranger Shatterdome Roll Call **The Importance of Mass and Scale **Jaegers Echo Human Grace **Inside the Drift **Mega Sized Sets **Baby Kaiju Set Visit **Tokyo Alley Set Visit **Orchestral Sounds of the Anteverse *Drift Space *The Digital Artistry of Pacific Rim Blu-Ray Disc One *Feature Film (3D) Disc Two *Feature Film (2D) **Audio Commentary by Guillermo Del Toro *Focus Points: **A Primer On Kaiju & Jaegers **Intricacy of Robot Design **Honoring The Kaiju Tradition **The Importance Of Mass And Scale **Shatterdome Ranger Roll Call **Jaegers Echo Human Grace **Inside the Drift **Goth-Tech **Mega Sized Sets **Baby Kaiju Set Visit **Tokyo Alley Set Visit **Orchestral Sounds From The Anteverse Disc Three (Special Features) *The Director's Notebook" interactive feature *The Digital Artistry of Pacific Rim featurette *The Shatterdome design art archive *Deleted Scenes: **"The Wall of Life/Rations" **"Excuse Me" **"Theft" **"Catch You in the Drift, Dad" *Drift Space *Bloopers Disc Four (DVD) *Feature Film Asian Releases The Chinese and Japanese releases of Pacific Rim differ slightly from the US and UK releases of the film, in that they feature two half hour behind the scenes featurettes that aren't available for purchase elsewhere or slightly different versions of the same featurettes released in the states. Special Features (DVD/BluRay) *Pacific Rim: The Making of (29:52) *A History of Jaegers (29:11) Gallery DVD Posters DVD Promotional Ad.jpg|Official DVD Poster Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 19.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 16.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 15.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 14.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 13.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 12.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 11.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 10.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 09.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 08.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 07.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 06.jpg Pr-russian-pilots-fact-file.jpg Pr-cherno-poster.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 21.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 22.jpg Pacific Rim Facebook Poster 17.jpg DVD Artwork Pacific Rim Ultimate Edition BluRay 01.jpg|Cover Art for the "Ultimate Edition" Blu-Ray of Pacific Rim. Pacific Rim Ultimate Edition BluRay 02.jpg|Limited Edition Blu-Ray (featuring Gipsy Danger statue) UK Limited Edition BluRay.jpg|UK Limited Edition Blu-Ray (featuring Gipsy Danger statue) Pacific_Rim_(Japanese_DVD_Set).jpg|Japanese Limited Edition Blu-Ray (featuring Gipsy Danger statue, mini poster(s) and artbook) Pacific_Rim_(Japanese_BluRay).jpg|Japanese Blu-Ray set (photo ©ta-tsu-ri.tumblr.com) Pacific Rim DVD Cover 04.jpg PR Bluray Steelbook.jpg|Blu-Ray Steelbook Edition (featuring Striker Eureka) Pacific Rim Canada Steelbook DVD.jpg|Blu-Ray Steelbook Edition (Canada) Pacific_Rim_(Taiwanese_BluRay).jpg|Taiwanese Blu-Ray Cover (shrink wrapped) Pacific Rim DVD Cover 02.jpg|Combo Pack Blu-Ray BluRay 3D Cover US.png|Combo Pack Blu-Ray (US Edtion, 3D Cover) Pacific Rim DVD Cover 03.jpg|Two Disc Special Edition DVD Cover Pacific Rim DVD Cover 05 UK.jpg|UK Combo Pack Blu-Ray Pacific_Rim_(Australian_BluRay).jpeg|Australian Blu-Ray Cover (feat. Striker Eureka and Otachi) Pacific_Rim_(4K_BluRay).jpg|International 4K Blu-Ray Blu-Ray cover Screenshots Art-z-gipsy gallery004kk.jpg References Category:Film Category:Merchandise